


Unfolding

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron gets an interesting surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfolding

Rodimus Prime groaned and shifted against his bonds, earning a chuckle and a sharp pinch against his spoiler. He arched into the touch, desperately needing it. Galvatron wasn't normally one to go slow, but when she did it was as agonising as it was amazing.

The Decepticon descended fully on the spoiler, alternating between biting and licking and stroking, and Rodimus cried out. This was nothing, nothing, compared to what Galvatron could do to him, and they both knew it. He gasped as Galvatron bit into a neck cable, drawing some of the energon from it while her hands ran everywhere except where he needed them the most.

“My Prime,” she growled, leaning forward, and he felt her hot breath against his audial.

"Yes!” Rodimus threw his head back as he cried out, and nearly wailed when Galvatron took her hands away. “Yes! Please!”

"Please what, Rodimus?” Galvatron now wrapped her strong arms around him, pinning him against her chest as he shuddered and vented heavily, systems crying out in need. She rested her head against his shoulder, seeming perfectly content to leave him in his distressed state.

"Please, Galvatron, I need...!”

But all of that, all of Galvatron's hard work, came crashing down when Rodimus felt sections of his armour and plating start to move. He blinked, trying to work out what was happening – no small feat when he was so overcharged it hurt – and then cried out when he realised what the shifting metal meant.

“No!” It was worse than being submerged in cold water. The aroused heat vanished instantly, replaced by that of shame and embarrassment. Not here, Primus no, not with Galvatron!

“What's this...?” Galvatron stepped back when she felt her captive's body start to shift under her, thinking it might be some sort of last ditch Matrix-imbued self-defence, but now stood staring at the multitude of ports that had opened all along her enemy's body. "Why, Rodimus Prime, I had no idea.” She emitted a deep, pleased rumble and teased a finger along the closest one. “Or should that be Rodimus Prima?”

“Don't!” Rodimus actually jerked _away_ from her touch, not towards it, and her eyes narrowed. “Don't touch them, Galvatron!”

“Explain, then,” Galvatron demanded, “and _I_ will decide if I will touch them or not.” She withdrew her hands as requested. It took a long time for Rodimus to respond, and she waited.

“It was when I first joined the Autobots,” he finally admitted. “You saw me when I was Hot Rod, right? I was _tiny_. I didn't think anyone would take me seriously if I was a femme...I mean, they didn't anyway because I was so young, but it wouldn't have helped.”

“So you hid.” Rodimus didn't see her cross her arms as he was too busy staring at the floor, but he could hear the displeasure in her tone. He said nothing, as nothing he said would be the right answer. "Do you think _I_ should have hidden who I am, Rodimus Prime? Am I not taken _seriously_ enough for you?”

“No!” Galvatron was...different. It had been one last cosmic joke, a final insult against Megatron when he had been unmade into a femme. Galvatron hadn't seen it that way, and the universe had learned very quickly to take her as a serious threat. No-one was going to dismiss _her_ just because she was a femme. Those who did got very nasty shocks. Hot Rod didn't have any such reputation and had been young and desperate. Upon becoming Prime he was used to it enough that it would have been more hassle than it was worth to reveal his - or rather her - true self to the Autobots.

But the ports...short of transferring himself into an entirely new body (which would have raised so many questions and would be so wasteful of resources it was both impossible and selfish) there wasn't much he could do about them. He'd ended up fixing them so they always requested to open first, never of their own violation, and even in the height of interface he'd always retained enough self-awareness to say _no_. It had worked. It had really worked. And now, with Galvatron, something had buckled and brought his neat little system crashing down.

She had a tendency to do that.

“You are a fool, Rodimus Prime.” He shut his eyes and leaned backwards when he felt her hands against his spoiler again.

“So I've been told.”

Galvatron sighed. “Put them away, Prime. Doubtless you don't even know how to use them properly. And you _will_ learn,” she warned, squeezing his shoulder painfully as emphasis. “But today's been enough, I think.”

Rodimus mouthed a prayer of thanks as the ports finally slid shut, although he suspected it was more at Galvatron's command than his own.

“Now, where were we...?”

There was no mech or femme alive who could erase all his doubts and fears and worries, even for a little while, quite like Galvatron could. And if she seemed almost gentle, even as she made him beg for it before she took him hard, he was polite enough not to mention it to her.


End file.
